Hilarity Ensues
by An Ordinary Fan
Summary: Post-game spoilers. One day, Neku chooses to stay at home, and decides to fill out a quiz sent to him by e-mail. In it, you take 10 characters you know, and imagine what would happen to them in strange situations. Needless to say, hilarity ensues.
1. Prologue, and Dinner with Joshua

Good…well, whenever you read this, I guess. While trying to think up some good twists for my other WEWY story, and an ending for my Fire Emblem story, as well as attempting to gather enough motivation to continue my .hack Survivor fic, I came across a certain quiz. Because I'm bound to get rusty if I don't write something every now and then, I thought I'd write a story inspired by the questions on it. Yeah, it'll add to the 'to-do list' of stories, but at least you guys won't get bored! I hope you enjoy the start, and please review if you do!

**DISCLAIMER: ****'The World Ends With You'**** is owned by Square Enix and Jupiter. I have no idea who first came up with the OC quiz this story is focused around, but whoever he/she is probably wouldn't like it if I didn't mention him/her at all.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in Shibuya. Businesses were booming, streets were crowded, and there wasn't a single moment where you could hear complete silence. That's why Neku, currently seated in front of his computer, was so glad that he had decided to stay home today. It had been quite a while since he had finally escaped from the Reaper's Game, and though he had discovered how happy he could be when hanging with his friends, everybody needed some time to themselves once in a while. Currently, Neku was using his time to check his e-mail account, which had received at least ten messages since he had last checked it.

"Junk…spam…trash…lame advertisements…wait; what's this one?"

Neku decided to take a closer look at the one message of the bunch that had been sent from somebody familiar. He was a bit surprised that it came from Rhyme, of all people; even if he had helped to save her, they didn't really know each other all that well. Still, curiosity had gotten the better of him, and Neku checked it out. Apparently, Rhyme was starting to develop an interest in writing, and had found that some online test helped her to develop the characters from a story she was planning to write. Whatever made her think that Neku would be interested in this was beyond his reasoning, but he checked it out nonetheless.

**Choose 10 of your OC's. Or, ten of your favorite people (like friends, family, celebrities. Anyone you think is cool.) But, you can't choose yourself.**

Neku had to pause for a few moments. Not only was Neku a bit lacking on imagination right now when it came to creating characters out of thin air, but he didn't even have ten people that he could consider himself close to. After a few minutes of pondering how to get through this step, he came to the conclusion to just jot down the first ten names he could think of.

1. Shiki  
2. Uzuki  
3. Kitaniji  
4. Joshua  
5. Rhyme  
6. Konishi  
7. Kariya  
8. Mr. H  
9. Beat  
10. Minamimoto

Neku looked over at his list, and wondered why he had written what he had. He obviously included his friends, but why hadn't Rhyme and Beat been placed higher on the list? How come he had included the names of so many Reapers? And why was Joshua in there, period?! Neku eventually realized that he was acting quite stupid, worrying over something like that, and proceeded to continue the test. For each question, instead of writing down a simple summary of the events, Neku decided to take the advice Rhyme had sent him and wrote out a few details as well. Needless to say, hilarity ensued.

**1) 4 invites 3 and 8 to dinner at their house. What happens?**

"Welcome, gentlemen," Joshua greeted, as the Conductor and Producer of The Reaper's Game stood before him. "I'm so glad you could make it…heh heh…"

"Well, you ARE the boss man," Hanekoma replied, instinctively heading straight for Joshua's kitchen; specifically, the coffee machine. "If we didn't, you'd probably try to toast us for being disloyal. Hey, have you got anything from Spain? They grow the best coffee beans in the world. I should know; after all, I've tried them all."

"Well, regardless of what I would've done otherwise, it's good to see that you could both attend," Joshua told the two, intentionally ignoring Hanekoma's rants about coffee, as he also entered the kitchen. "Now, shall we get to business?"

"I knew that you called us up here for some important reason," Kitaniji uttered, one hand absentmindedly playing with his own hair while he followed Mr. Hanekoma and Joshua's path to the kitchen. "After all, it's not everyday you demand our presence. Certainly, something bad must be happening in Shibuya, the town I love so dear."

"Precisely," Joshua answered. "You see, there's a ramen place owned by a man that goes by the name Ken Doi. Now, although he doesn't usually have many customers, it seems that his popularity has increased by a thousand times just overnight."

"So, you want us to investigate why he's gone from a total nothing to the king of the noodles?" Mr. H asked, while checking to see if the coffee machine's filter had been cleaned recently.

"Actually, I had something different in mind," Joshua replied. "You see, trends come and go through Shibuya like papers in the breeze, so it's not so unusual for everyone to get his or her chance in the spotlight eventually. However, I used to be one of Ken Doi's customers, and it's such a hassle to get through the crowds and pick up my daily supper. Then, I remembered that you two both took a Home Economics course at one point in life before you started working for me…"

"Woah, boss man! Hold up!" Mr. H burst, an angry expression on his face. "I can see where this is going! You invite us for dinner, just so we can MAKE dinner for you?!"

"Don't think of it as doing a chore I could easily have done myself," Joshua told his guests. "Think of it as…a mission. Cook a decent bowl of sido ramen for your boss. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and face erasure. Yes; that sounds about right. I'll see you both in an hour."

And so, Joshua left the room, leaving a bemused Hanekoma and a puzzled Kitaniji in the kitchen. "…If I didn't love Shibuya so much, I might've just knocked our boss out for the count a few seconds ago," the Conductor remarked as he grabbed a nearby bowl to cook the ramen in.

"Tell me about it," Mr. Hanekoma replied. "By the way, how much coffee do we need to make ramen? I'm thinking two cups, tops."

To Be Continued...


	2. Yoga Class, and The Better Option

WOW! I certainly never expected to get as many fans as I did after a single chapter! And since you all seem to like it so much, and I do like my fans, here's the next portion of the story for you all to enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: ****'The World Ends With You'**** is owned by Square Enix and Jupiter. I have no idea who first came up with the OC quiz this story is focused around, but whoever he/she is probably wouldn't like it if I didn't mention him/her at all.**

* * *

**2) 9 tries to get 5 to go to a yoga class. What happens?**

"Brother, I'd hate to be rude, but…did you crash into a wall again recently?"

It hadn't been one of the best days in Shibuya, but it was still quite nice. Though many people had decided to stay inside, fearing that a downpour could occur at any moment, others jumped at the chance to get out and about when the streets were less crowded than usual. Beat and Rhyme were two of those people, and had been spending a nice day just walking down the streets…until Beat caught sight of a building offering free yoga classes. Since Beat was the rough-and-tumble type, and this activity was neither rough nor involved tumbles, Rhyme felt she had the right to be skeptical of this interest.

"Well, yeah…but that's not why I think this looks cool," Beat replied, staring into a window of the building and watching the people inside stretch out. "Do ya see how far these guys can stretch? That's tight, yo! If I could stretch like that, Tony Hawk would have a run for his money! C'mon, sis; let's at least try it out!"

It took little else to provoke Rhyme into joining her brother, if for no other reason than she was proud that Beat was becoming better-rounded. They headed inside, where the siblings signed up, and were soon given some outfits that were looser than their current attire. Once they were changed, they were ready to take the next available class…which, save for Beat, was completely filled with chicks. It took all of Beat's willpower not to whistle like a wolf with his sister so close by.

"Welcome, everyone, and thank you for choosing to follow your interest in mastering your Chi," the instructor greeted, once everybody had sat down. "Now, as you know, free courses like this are but samples of what you can achieve with a full membership. However, even if you choose not to continue this path in life, I promise you will still walk away with great skill."

And so, the class officially began. Beat had some difficulty at first, not only because of the numerous female distractions, but also because his body wasn't as willing to stretch into so many positions as his mind was. Eventually, though, he limbered out, and got the hang of it. Rhyme was a completely reverse case; she found it easy to relax her muscles and mind at first, but when the class moved on to tougher positions, she had a bit of difficulty getting in and out of them. Thankfully, the teacher was a nice guy, and helped her out when she needed some assistance.

About an hour later, the class had ended. The two siblings felt a tad sore, but otherwise fine. Rhyme, for one, certainly enjoyed the experience. Not only was it fun, it was also somewhat relaxing. Even better, it showed that Beat was not just the same 'do first, think later' he had been before. Indeed, her brother was expanding his interests, and probably becoming a better person because of it.

"Hey, Rhyme! Check this out; this flyer I found says that there's a 'Circus Camp' at Miyashita Park! This week only, guys like us can learn how to juggle, or walk on tightropes…we could even tame lions! We've just GOT to try it out, sis; this is too cool to pass up!"

…Then again, there was something to be said for sticking to one's roots…

**3) You need to stay at a friend's house for the night. Do you choose 1 or 6?**

It was an average afternoon as Neku walked away from his mother and father, who were standing outside of a burning building. To be specific, it was the building they lived in. Long story short, the ink in Mrs. Sakuraba's cookbook had worn away with time, and she misinterpreted how long she should have let a chicken roast in the oven. After a quick evacuation of the building, and alerting the fire department of the events, Neku had been asked by his parents to find some place for them to stay for the night while they were busy having a long chat with their insurance agents.

While on his way to the nearest hotel, he coincidentally bumped into Shiki. She asked why he looked even more emo than he had when he first met, and told her about what had happened. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Shiki exclaimed after hearing the tale. "I mean, I didn't cause it, but I can just feel what you're feeling right now! I wish I could help you right now…oh, I know! Instead of having to pay to stay at some cheap hotel, your family could stay with mine! It'll be so great!"

Neku had to pause and think for a few seconds. It was certainly nice of Shiki to make an offer like that, but he didn't want to put her…or her parents, who had no idea what was transpiring right there and then…through any grief he was going through. Plus, he wasn't entirely certain what Shiki meant by 'it'll be so great'. After all, this was the girl that had made him remove his pants in public…sure, people couldn't see them at the time, since they were in the UG, but still! "…I'll have to think about it," Neku told her after he thought everything through, coming to the conclusion that he should leave his options open just in case, before leaving the area.

Eventually, Neku made it to the hotel, only to find out that all the rooms had been booked for the night. He was about to leave the building, when he heard an eerily familiar name call out towards him. Turning around, Neku's face almost went completely pale, as he was now looking straight ahead at the Iron Maiden herself. Neku was going to yell about what she was doing here, especially since he and Beat had erased her in the past, but knew that it would only lead to trouble if he did so in a crowded place such as the building he was in right now. So, he merely asked, "What the heck do you want?"

"News travels fast in this town. I heard that you and your parents were out of a home, and I just wanted to give you a hand," Konishi replied as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a key to one of the rooms in the hotel. "So, I came down here as quick as I could, and purchased a room for your family to use before anyone else bought it."

"What's the catch?" Neku inquired, having a feeling that the lady he was dealing with had some kind of ulterior motive in mind, based on those previous encounters with her in the UG.

"What part of 'I just wanted to give you a hand' didn't you understand?" Konishi asked with a grimace. After a few moments of silence, and Neku constantly glaring at her, Konishi realized that the former Player wasn't going to accept an answer as simple as that. With a frown, she told him, "Fine; there IS another reason. The room for you and your family is connected to the room that I'll be staying in. And ever since that victory you had over me, I've been curious about your true potential. I've been meaning to study your talents for quite some time, and this is the perfect opportunity. Now, be a good boy, and accept this offer."

Neku once more pondered over the pros and cons to accepting this invitation. On the plus side, he would get exactly what his parents had wanted him to, and he wouldn't be of any trouble to Shiki's family. But, was it really worth it to have the Iron Maiden so close by, trying to figure out why he was able to kick her behind in the Reaper's Game? Plus, even though there was no evidence against it, being studied was probably not the only thing Konishi had in mind for him. "No deal, Konishi. There's no way I'm going to be your test subject," Neku told her as he left the building. Konishi scowled behind his back; now she'd never be able to make friends with his family, which would allow her to make Neku do anything she pleased by telling his parents that there was a good reason why he must do it, or by just kidnapping the parents and holding them hostage until she was done using Neku as a servant. Oh well.

Later that night, Mr. and Mrs. Sakuraba were having a wonderful time with the Misaki family. Though it had taken some time for Shiki to get her parents to take them in for the night, they eventually gave in, and were now glad to have Neku's parents over as guests. As they talked to each other in the main quarters, sharing stories about themselves and their children, Neku was in Shiki's room, not having as great a time as the rest of the family. You see, Shiki had decided on a whim that she should practice designing boy's clothing as well as girl's, and wanted to use him for a model. He was now wearing what could only be described as something from the back Elton John's closet, but as he reminded himself, at least this was 'the better option'.

"There; that's not so bad for a first try, is it?" Shiki rhetorically asked as she stared at her creation. "Now, what to try next…oh, I know! Footie pajamas!"

…Make that 'the lesser of two evils'.

* * *

The next chapter, when I get around to it, will have three more scenarios where nothing but hilarity will undoubtably ensue. Don't miss it!


End file.
